


Bells for the Trickster

by Arcadias_Fire



Series: Seeking Mischief [8]
Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Loki (Marvel) Gets a Hug, M/M, Multi, Multiverse, Polyamory, Wedding Fluff, so much fluff...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-24 12:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16640408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcadias_Fire/pseuds/Arcadias_Fire
Summary: The impossible is a commonplace part of Tom and Loki's lives together. Reality bent so that they could be together. So what's next? The world's least likely wedding.***Tom spoke first. “I don't want to just sign some paperwork and be done with, I want… ceremony.”Loki nodded. “There is power in ritual; in performing a rite in front of witnesses that does not come from anything else.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roo2010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roo2010/gifts).



> I never intended to write this, but I'm very glad I did. It gave me the chance to explore some things I wouldn't have gotten to otherweise. 
> 
> You all can blame roo2010 for this fiasco.

 

Ben glanced at his ringing mobile. It was rather late for a phone call, but when he saw the caller ID, he picked it up and answered before the third ring was over.  “Tom? What’s going on?”

 

“I need your help.”

 

“Of course.” Ben kept his voice even; it was evident from the tone of his friend’s voice that Tom was on the verge of a panic attack. “Whatever you need.”

 

“I…” The other actor took an audible deep breath. “I… um… It’s Loki.”

 

Ben sat up. “What about him? Is everything okay?” There were many many ways things could not be okay. Very not okay. The least if which being Tom and Loki breaking up. When potential world domination or destruction was on the table, a breakup didn’t seem so bad.

 

“Yes.” Tom giggled. “Yes, everything is fine. Good. Wonderful.”

 

“Okaaay.”

 

“I… I asked him to marry me.”

 

It was only through sheer force of will that Ben kept his mobile in numb fingers. Several seconds ticked past before he realized that he hadn’t said anything yet and that yes, he probably should. His marriage-phobic friend and lover had proposed to a fictional version of himself. Stranger things had happened, but at the moment he was having a hard time coming up with any. Other than Loki’s mere existence in their dimension, though honestly this might be just as odd. “I assume he said yes.”

 

Slightly hysterical laughter came from the other end of the line. “Yes.”

 

“Congratulations, then.”

 

“Thanks. I… I hadn’t really thought past this bit. To the wedding and all.”

 

“Have you talked about it with him?”

 

“Not yet.”

 

“That’s step one, mate. For all you know, Asgard has ridiculous marriage customs.”

 

“I expect he won’t care about that, but fair enough. It wouldn’t be the first time cultural differences have caused some awkward moments.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Their sex taboos are extremely odd.”

 

Ben chuckled. “I haven’t seen any evidence of that…”

 

“Of course you have, it’s just that they’re within human norms. It’s mostly the motivation behind them that’s unusual. There’s a reason he won’t let you top him.”

 

“In which sense?”

 

“Any.”

 

“Huh.”

 

“I really didn’t phone to discuss the differences between Loki’s and my sex life and our collective one, darling. I really do need your help.”

 

“As I said, you have it.”

 

“You’ve done this before, and frankly I’ve avoided thinking about it for years, so…”

 

“Talk to Loki first, then come back to me when you’ve got an inkling of what he expects.”

 

“Yes, yes of course.” Tom giggled again. “I never thought I’d do this.”

 

“Me neither, but I’m happy for you.”

 

“Thanks. We’ll talk soon.”

 

“Bye.” Ben set the mobile down and stared at it. Yes, stranger things had happened, but not many.

 

o0o

 

There was very little odder than walking in on an argument between Tom and Loki. For one thing, from a distance, it sounded like someone having a row with themselves. Loki’s speech patterns were different, and his voice very slightly deeper, but they still sounded virtually identical. If Loki picked up Tom’s mobile for some reason, it was impossible for Ben to tell that he was talking to the wrong person. Tom could of course mimic Loki’s speech patterns and voice perfectly - did it really count as mimicking if he’d come up with the voice independently? - and Loki could do the same, though he rarely did. When in the same room, it was easier since they looked far more different than they sounded.

 

Secondly, they rarely argued in his presence. He assumed that they rowed like all couples, but since his rather dramatic introduction to Loki a year ago, Ben had seen them fight perhaps three times. Usually Loki would go with whatever Tom wanted unless he thought there was a very good reason not to. The god had explained that he was well aware of his ignorance of human culture and his own “moral failings” - Loki's words - so he let his human lover take the lead. On the few occasions where he did argue, it tended to be because Tom was insisting on something that Loki saw as harmful to “his mortal.”

 

This argument seemed to be no different. Ben approached the front door to the house in calm silence. Once he stood on the porch, however...

 

“No. We cannot do that.”

 

“But…”

 

“I know you have sentimental attachments to certain things, but we simply can't.”

 

“You're just being stubborn.”

 

“Am I? It seems that I'm allowing logic to dictate my actions rather than blind emotion.”

 

“That's completely unfair. That's what this is all about: emotion and your dreaded ‘sentiment’.”

 

“Dreaded… Do you still think of me thus? Truly?”

 

“Sometimes it sure as hell feels like it.”

 

“That was unworthy of you.”

 

“Really? Because right now it feels like you want to abandon everything.”

 

“I…”

 

Ben knocked loudly. He was expected and had a key, but this needed an interruption.

 

“Come in, the door’s unlocked.”

 

Tom and Loki were standing on opposite sides of the sitting room facing away from each other, both on the edge of tears.

 

Ben hung up his coat and looked them both over. “I'd say sorry for interrupting, but I'm not.”

 

Tom gave him a quavering smile. “It's alright.”

 

Loki audibly sniffed.

 

“I'll make tea and we'll figure out what's going on and how to deal with it, yeah?” Ben walked past them both into the kitchen to put the kettle on. “So what's the problem?”

 

The answer came from both of them simultaneously and identically. “He's being unreasonable.”

 

Ben laughed. They almost never spoke the same words at the same time, but when they did, it was amazing. “Tom, what is it that you're arguing for?”

 

“I want the wedding to have traditions from both our cultures.”

 

“Okay. Loki, what's wrong with that?”

 

“Nothing in and of itself, however, the question is bound to arise as to where some of those traditions come from. He also failed to mention that he wants to use my real name.”

 

“Ah.”

 

“For god's sake Loki, I'm marrying you, not some illusion you wear for convenience.”

 

The god whipped around and glared at the younger actor. “Lucas does not exist for the sake of convenience, he exists because I cannot. You can see through the illusion, why does it matter what name you call me?”

 

“Because it does! I want everyone to know that I'm marrying you, Loki, God of Mischief, not some... _figment.”_ Tom was crying now, hands balled into fists at his sides.

 

Loki jerked back, eyes wide. “Lucas is not a figment, he is me, as much a part of me as any other aspect. I've had many names over the centuries, should I reject one because _you_ think it fits ill? Haven't you been telling me to accept all my aspects? All my names?”  

 

Tom stumbled back a pace. “No. I mean, yes. I… I'm sorry love, I didn't think…”

 

“No, you didn't.” Loki's voice was ice.

 

Tom flinched and turned away.

 

Ben cleared his throat. “May I ask a question?”

 

Loki nodded. Tom's eyes said “yes please, anything to save me from this hole I've dug for myself”.

 

“Why does the wedding have to be public?”

 

They both blinked at him.

 

Tom spoke first. “I don't want to just sign some paperwork and be done with, I want… ceremony.”

 

Loki nodded. “There is power in ritual; in performing a rite in front of witnesses that does not come from anything else.”

 

Ben shook his head. “I don't mean the registrar's office, I mean a small quiet ceremony with friends and family. People who know who Loki is already.”

 

“Oh.” Tom looked at Loki and Loki looked back. They both smiled. “How does that sound, love?”

 

Loki grinned. “Perfect.”

 

o0o

 

“Soph, I have something I need to tell you.”

 

Ben's wife looked up from the book she was reading. “Mmmm?”

 

“About Lucas.”

 

“If it's that he and Tom are getting married, I know that already. He phoned the other day.”

 

“Ah, no.” He scuffed his toe along the floor. “I'm glad he told you, but…”

 

She rolled her eyes. “Oh spit it out.”

 

“Uhh… this is actually harder than I thought.”

 

“Is it about the wedding? Did they call it off?”

 

Ben shook his head. “It is about the wedding. A bit. They haven't called it off or anything. Lucas… he isn't who you think he is.”

 

Sophie raised her eyebrows. “He's not Tom's boyfriend?”

 

“Fiancé , and yes, he is that. No. He's not actually human “

 

“What?”

 

“He's… he's actually Loki.”

 

“The Norse God or the one Tom played?”

 

“The latter.” She was taking this rather well.

 

“So why doesn't he look like Tom then?”

 

“He actually does, he just wears an illusion in public.”

 

She set her book down with a thump. “Are you seriously telling me that Tom is marrying a fictional version of himself?”

 

“He doesn't like being called fictional, but yes.”

 

“That's mad.”

 

“It is a bit, but I swear it's true.”

 

“Oh I believe you. It actually explains a few things.”

 

Ben laughed. “I'm glad.”

 

Sophie shook her head. “And you're sleeping with both of them.”

 

He shrugged. “They're a matched set.”

 

She chuckled  “How did that even happen? Loki being here, I mean. I know how you ended up sleeping with both of them. I was there for that bit.”

 

Ben laughed and shook his head. “So you remember when I got so ill about a year ago? Food poisoning when Tom and I went to lunch?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“That's not actually what happened…”

 

o0o

 

L _: Meet me for coffee tomorrow?_

 

H: _14:00 at the usual place?_

 

L: _Perfect._

 

Hayley got to the tiny - but excellent - coffee shop that she and Lucas frequented about five minutes early, but the younger man was already there. He sat in one of the arm chairs by the window, two coffees on the table, fidgeting with his mobile. She sat opposite him and he looked up, gray-green eyes a bit wild.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

He nodded and shoved one of the paper cups over to her. A flash of gold and emerald on his hand caught her eye. She took another look. Left hand. Ring finger. Hayley smiled.

 

“Congratulations.”

 

Lucas grinned down at his ring. A big, silly, incandescently happy grin that all freshly-engaged people seemed to have in common. “Thank you.”

 

“When?”

 

“About a week and a half ago.”

 

She leaned in. “Tell me everything.”

 

Lucas shook his head and bit his lip. “I need to tell you something first. Could we go for a walk?”

 

“Of course.”

 

They left the cafe and strolled to the closest park a few streets away. Hayley noticed after a couple of blocks that nobody was looking at them. Not even the “I'm ignoring you but you're still in my way” sort of look that proper Londoners gave one another, let alone the “oh-my-God-are-you-really...?!? You are!!” looks she often got. People's eyes just didn't look where they were, though nobody bumped into them.

 

“Hayley, before I say anything else, I want you to know that I appreciate how kind you've been to me.”

 

She looked sharply at Lucas. He stared off into space, not looking at her or anything in particular.

 

“Of course. Even if you weren't Tom's boyfriend - fiancé now - it isn't a kindness, you're my friend. I like spending time with you.”

 

His gaze shifted to meet hers. “I do as well. I never expected to, but I do.”

 

She raised an eyebrow at that. “Is that a compliment or an insult?”

 

Lucas chuckled. “A compliment.”

 

“If your say so.” There was something else going on here. “You aren't dying or anything, are you?”

 

This time the younger man laughed. “No. It's just… I've been lying to you for a long time, and I'm worried about how you'll react to the truth.”

 

They were in the park now. The trees were bare, and the park fairly empty. It wasn’t raining, but it was quite chilly. Hayley was silent for a long moment. “Then why tell me now?”

 

“Because you deserve it. You're my friend and I want you to know. Because I'm hoping that you'll stand with me as my second at the wedding.”

 

She stopped walking. Lucas turned to look at her, a curiously vulnerable look on his handsome face. “Stand as your second?”

 

He nodded.

 

“I assume that's something like being a bridesmaid?”

 

“A bit more like best man, but yes.”

 

“And you need to tell me something first?”

 

“It might be easier if I showed you.”

 

“Ummm…”

 

The younger man chuckled again. “Nothing inappropriate, I assure you.”

 

“Good. I have no intention of joining that weird little orgy you two have going with Ben.”

 

He ducked his chin, hiding a smile. “That was not my intent.”

 

“Alright then.”

 

Lucas looked back up and…

 

His face was different. Everything else was still the same. Hair, clothes, build, all the same. But the bones in his face had moved. He looked like Tom. No beard, no glasses, paler skin, sightly younger and thinner. He didn't just look a bit like Tom, he looked _exactly_ like Tom. No. He looked like...

 

Hayley's brain stuttered. She stared.

 

“Say something?”

 

Oh god, his voice was different. Just a little. Sounded more like Tom. More like…

 

“Loki?”

 

He nodded.

 

“How?”

 

“Short answer, magic.”

 

“And the long answer?”

 

“Is very long indeed.”

 

“I assume Tom knows.”

 

“Of course. I never hid from him. Ben knows as well, and Tom's family. You're the second person I've shown.”

 

Hayley stared for a long while. It wasn't real. It couldn't be real. The coffee was drugged, or she was hallucinating, or… “Can you do other magic? Something I can see?”

 

Lucas… Loki chuckled. It was the same laugh he'd always had. Deep and chocolatey, darker than Tom's usual laugh. “If you'd like, certainly.” He held out a hand and twisted his wrist in a sharp movement. A snake appeared on his hand, wrapped around his wrist. Hayley clutched her coffee, eyes wide.

 

“Dear God”

 

“Not exactly. God yes, but with a little ‘g’.”

 

She looked up with a sharp jerk off her head. “Is there another kind?”

 

“I'm not sure if true Gods exist in your realm, but in others, yes. I've met at least one.” Loki banished the snake with another small hand gesture.

 

“Who?”

 

“Myself, who else?” Loki grinned.

 

“How many of you are there?”

 

“I've no idea. Billions? Infinite?”

 

Hayley rubbed her temples. “That is too many Lokis.”

 

The other laughed. “Some of them are Tom, if that helps.”

 

“I'm not sure it does. Please explain?”

 

“Essentially, the universe is not one simple set of dimensions that we perceive, but an infinite multiverse. I come from a universe that is virtually identical to the one that your ‘Marvel’ films depict. There was… an accident that threw my astral self - my soul, for lack of a better term - into your world; into Tom’s body, in fact. We met and became friends. Then rather more than friends after I came through into your universe bodily.”

 

“When was all this?”

 

“About a year ago. Tom proposed on the anniversary of my physical arrival in your realm.”

 

“That’s sweet.”

 

Loki blushed and smiled. “It was.”

 

“What about in your… universe? I assume that you weren’t killed.”

 

“No, I left before that happened, but only just before. Time interacts strangely between universes.”

 

“Is that why you look younger than Tom?”

 

Loki shook his head. “He ages at a normal human rate, I do not. From what he’s told me, I appear to be about the same age he was in his third portrayal of myself a few years ago.”

 

“You haven’t watched the films?”

 

He raised an eyebrow. “Would you want to watch a film that portrayed your life in intimate, accurate detail? One that you apparently starred in, but don’t actually recall filming? Except that you do, because it really happened. There were no cameras there at the time, but there it is in all its glory: your life, tragedy and fall and ‘redemption’.”

 

Hayley grimaced. “Alright, I take your point.”

 

“I imagine for some it would be better than others, but I would prefer not to look back on that period of my life at the best of times. I have no need to watch it unfold as ‘entertainment’.”

 

She nodded. “I’m amazed you can spend time with any of the Marvel actors.”

 

Loki shrugged. “That is part of why I avoid the group of you on the occasions that you all spend time together. I never encountered your ‘Peggy’, so there are no associates beyond our actual relationship. It took me a small span of time to distinguish my feelings for Ben from my… dislike of Doctor Strange. I have yet to meet any of the rest of the actors whose ‘characters’ I knew.”

 

“You still haven’t met either Hemsworth or Evans?”

 

He shook his head. “Nor Robert or Scarlett. Yourself and the other’s actors who’ve attended the conventions I’ve gone to with Tom are the only ones.”

 

“Huh.”

 

“I would say that Tom is attempting to shelter me from it, but it’s mere coincidence that I have yet to encounter the Chrises.”

 

“Hmm…” Hayley took a sip of coffee. “I suspect that Tom will want to invite Hemsworth to the wedding.”

 

Loki nodded. “He's said as much. I have… some trepidation about meeting my brother's doppelganger.”

 

“He's a giant teddy bear. Not that I've worked directly with him, but he's always seemed very nice.”

 

“So not much like Thor.”

 

Hayley laughed. “You'd know better than I.”

 

Loki grinned. “I'm glad you're accepting all this so well.”

 

She shrugged. “I may be mad, but this all seems real. As I said, you're my friend.”

 

“Will you stand as my second then?”

 

“Do I have to kill anyone? Our marry Tom if you die?”

 

Loki chuckled and shook his head. “No. Are those human traditions?”

 

“Very old ones, yes. The best man was expected to aid the groom if the bride's family got upset and decided to kill him. And marry the bride if he died.”

 

“Ah. Well, you will need a sword, but you'll not have to use it for anything so dangerous.”

 

“A sword?”

 

Loki nodded.

 

Hayley grinned. “Brilliant.”

 

o0o

 

“Chris? You there mate? The connection is terrible.”

 

“Tom? Yeah, gimme a sec to find a better spot.” A faint rustle in the background told Tom that his friend was moving around. “Better?”

 

“Yeah, much. Thanks.”

 

“So what's up?”

 

“Can't a man call his brother from another mother on a whim?”

 

“You could, but you generally don't.”

 

Tom chuckled. “I wanted to know if you might be able to get up to London some time late spring.”

 

“I'll have to check my diary, but I don't think I have anything scheduled. What's up?”

 

“I'm getting married.”

 

Tom could hear the shocked silence. The only people who _hadn't_ had that reaction were his mum and Emma. His mother had burst into tears and his sister has said “it's about damn time!” Even Sarah had been shocked; then again his older sister had never met Loki.

 

“Good on you, mate,” Chris finally managed to sputter out. “I… I assume that you're still with…”

 

Tom laughed. “Yes, I'm marrying Loki.”

 

“Too weird.”

 

That was quiet enough that Tom thought he wasn't supposed to hear it. “I'd really love for you to come.”

 

“Yeah, yeah of course. I think I'm free the last week of May, first week of June.”

 

“That's perfect. We're just having the ceremony in the back garden of our house, no fancy venue.”

 

“I can't imagine you'd want a church wedding.”

 

Tom laughed. “Loki wouldn't stand for it. He finds Christianity blatantly ridiculous. What was it he said? ‘any god significantly younger than either of my fathers is a peer, not an object of worship’.”

 

Chris laughed. “Sounds about right.”

 

“You'll let me know when you're free to come? We can put you up in the guest room while you're here.”

 

“Nah, I'd be in the way. I'll just stay at a hotel. Let me check my schedule as I'll text you.”

 

“Thanks a lot Chris.”

 

“No worries. I wouldn't miss this for the world.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Loki had been involved in wedding planning before on Asgard, but only peripherally. Those had been massive affairs, with hundreds of guests. If he or Thor had ever found a wife that they cared for - and was found acceptable by their parents - the event would have taken on epic proportions. That his own marriage ceremony would be small and informal was both a relief and a bit of a disappointment. 

 

They debated briefly hiring an event coordinator, but Loki rather enjoyed planning parties and could easily manage such a small affair on his own. The Halloween/Bonfire Night party had been a trial run of sorts, and there would be fewer guests at the wedding, so he knew he could do it. 

  
  


Still, there were many choices to be made, and he couldn't just make them on his own this time. Tom had opinions. Many opinions for someone who never thought he'd get married. 

 

“What are you going to wear?” 

 

Tom pushed his glasses up and looked over at Loki. “I was thinking a tuxedo.” 

 

“For a back garden wedding?” 

 

“Too much?” 

 

“According to the etiquette books I've found, yes. Acceptable, certainly, but overly formal.” 

 

Tom straightened his shoulders. “I look rather good in a tuxedo.” 

 

“Beloved, everyone looks good in a tuxedo as long as it's properly tailored.” 

 

“Fair.” 

 

“You should wear blue.” 

 

“I always wear blue.” 

 

Loki smiled and allowed his gaze to sweep over Tom, who was indeed wearing a blue button down shirt and jeans. “You look amazing in blue.” 

 

“What are you going to wear?” 

 

“I  _ should _ wear my armor.” 

 

“That seems excessive.” 

 

“If I were to wed on Asgard, that's what I would wear. As would you.” 

 

Tom raised an eyebrow. “Would we be allowed to get married on Asgard?” 

 

“No.” 

 

“I didn't think so.” 

 

“Alfheim, yes.” 

 

“I wish we could visit Alfheim.” 

 

“You would love it.” 

 

“I'm sure I would.” Tom leaned over and kissed him. “If you wear armor, I wear a tuxedo.” 

 

Loki chuckled. “And what would I have to wear to get you into a new blue suit?” 

 

“New?” 

 

“Perhaps a shade or two brighter than the one you wore on our anniversary?” 

 

“Hrmmm… some kind of Asgardian formal wear, certainly.” 

 

“You realize that all of my regalia was armor.” 

 

“I know you didn’t wear armor  _ all _ the time.” 

 

“You did ask about formal wear.” 

 

“True.” Tom smiled. “I rather liked the outfit from the beginning of  _ Ragnarok. _ It was elegant without sacrificing comfort.”

 

Loki chuckled. Tom had complained at length about how uncomfortable his “Loki costumes” were. It was rather different for him, given that he barely felt the weight of forty pounds of armor and grew up wearing it. “I suppose I can come up with something.” 

 

“I know you’re fond of designing clothing.” 

 

“I am. Very well, I shall come up with something appropriate.” 

 

“So will I.” Tom smiled and they kissed again. Loki attempted to deepen the kiss, but Tom pulled away and laughed. 

 

The god huffed in irritation. “What now?”

 

“There’s a tradition that says that the groom isn’t allowed to see the bride in her dress before the wedding.” 

 

“I am not wearing a dress, and neither are you.” 

 

“Of course not, love. I was just thinking that it might be interesting to keep our wedding gear a surprise from one another.” 

 

Loki raised an eyebrow. “You would trust me to not do something outrageous?” 

 

“It’s your wedding too, Loki.” 

 

The god nodded. “Indeed.” He hadn’t intended to do anything outrageous, but still, it was pleasant to learn that Tom trusted him so. “Very well, we shall keep our outfits a secret from one another until the day. Now may I kiss you?”

 

Tom laughed and pulled Loki to him for a thoroughly distracting kiss. 

 

o0o

 

They spent Christmas Eve with Tom’s family and Christmas Day alone together. Tom was delighted with his sword: a live steel replica of the sword that Henry the V supposedly used at the battle of Agincourt. 

 

Loki watched as his lover moved around their sitting room trying out the balance of the blade. He moved so elegantly, it was impossible for Loki to  _ not _ watch. He’d tested the sword himself before accepting it from the smith, but given that he could likely juggle a long sword along with three or four more, it was hardly a fair comparison. Besides, Tom was poetry in motion with a blade in his hand. 

 

“It’s well that I acquired that for you, since you’ll need a sword for the ceremony.” 

 

Tom nodded absently and sliced at the decorated tree near the front windows. He pulled the swing before it reached the closest branch. “I still don’t entirely understand why I need a sword, but I’m happy to have one.” 

 

Loki chuckled. “I had no idea you planned to propose when I commissioned that, but I’m glad.” 

 

Tom turned to him and grinned. “I’m happy you’re glad.” The words were said with a small laugh. Loki had learned that this meant that Tom was making a joke purely for himself, and that Loki shouldn’t pursue it unless he wanted to fall into a several hour long rabbit hole of human cultural education. 

 

But Loki’s breath was taken away by the beauty of that smile, so it was easy to ignore the laughter. He pulled himself from the depths of the sofa and took a couple quick steps to where Tom stood by the tree. He laid his hands on his mortal’s shoulders, looked into his eyes, and smiled. 

 

“What?” 

 

“I’m the luckiest being in the realm.” 

 

Tom chuckled and wrapped his left hand around Loki’s neck and pulled him into a kiss. “Funny, I was thinking something very much like that a few minutes ago.” 

 

“Perhaps we might agree to share the title?” 

 

“I never mind sharing.” 

 

Loki laughed and reignited the kiss. “Even if I minded sharing, which I do not, I would always be happy to share with you.” 

 

“Mmmm.” Tom took a quick step away to lay the sword on the mantle, then back to wrap both arms around Loki. “But right now, it’s just the two of us, so no need to share.” He placed a small, chaste, but strangely erotic kiss on the corner of the god’s mouth. Loki shivered. 

 

“I…” Loki wasn’t sure where that sentence was going, but it didn’t matter; Tom interrupted it with another kiss, then another. The kisses trailed along his cheek, down to his throat. The god moaned as Tom bit down lightly over the tendons on the side of his neck. 

 

Words were muttered against his ear before those teeth came down on his earlobe. “Happy Christmas, love.” 

 

Loki relaxed into his lover’s arms. “And a joyous Yule to you, beloved.” 

 

Tom snickered. “You’ve been looking holidays up on the internet again, haven’t you?”

 

Loki smiled “Perhaps.” He shifted around to lick a wide stripe along his mortal’s neck and felt Tom shiver. “It seems most appropriate for me to acknowledge the old gods of your realm, don’t you think?” 

 

“Mmm, fair.” Tom traced a trail of kisses down to Loki’s collar from his ear. “We both know that the only god you worship is yourself.” 

 

“No, my love.” Loki gasped as Tom’s teeth scraped against his shoulder and his hands slid up under Loki’s shirt. “I have no god but you.” 

 

The mortal chuckled. “Flatterer.” 

 

“Never.” Loki kissed him again, and there was no need for words for a long time. 

 

o0o

 

They met with caterers, florists, and bakers. Loki researched into human wedding traditions as much as he could. One of the biggest hurdles was that they needed someone with specific qualifications to perform the ceremony in order for it to be legal. Given that they planned on using Loki’s true identity rather than his mortal guise, this was something of a problem. 

 

The solution presented itself in the form of one of Lucas’s friends. A woman from his online university happened to be a recognized religious official. It was simple enough to tell her the truth of who and what he was and ask her to officiate the ceremony. She was utterly delighted, and strangely not at all surprised. Apparently she was a practitioner of a religion called Discordianism. When Loki referred to her as a priestess, she said this wasn’t entirely accurate, but she was fine with being called whatever he wanted. According to the beliefs of that religion (though apparently even calling it a religion was questionable) he himself was a “saint” in their hierarchy. Not the Norse deity - though  _ that  _ Loki was recognized as a facet of their Goddess - but the “fictional” Loki of film. This meant that not only did she believe him, she believed  _ in _ him. 

 

Loki found the whole thing rather amusing and entirely appropriate. 

 

Tom was busy much of the time, as was usual. He let Loki know what things he really cared about (the cake, the food in general, the details of the ceremony) and what he didn’t (flowers, decorations, and music), but Loki still ran all of his decisions past his lover anyway. They wrangled the details of the ceremony, incorporating a fair number of Asgardian and Elvish traditions along with various human ones. 

 

The wedding traditions of both Earth and Asgard assumed a heterosexual couple and had different roles based on the gender of the individuals. The ceremony that Tom and Loki eventually came to an agreement on incorporated parts of many traditions, and tried to move past the heteronormative aspects. After cutting out those aspects and most of the overtly religions parts, the ceremony was quite short.

 

“Is it too short?”

 

Loki raised an eyebrow. “Weddings are deadly dull, beloved. The only people who care about the ceremony are the ones getting married.”

 

“I suppose.” 

 

“One would think that having a shorter rite so that we can get on to the parts that everyone enjoys would be a bonus?” 

 

Tom nodded. “Fair enough. We don’t really have a reason to incorporate extras.” 

 

“Exactly. These are the parts that matter to us, who cares what anyone else things?”

 

“‘I do what I want’?” 

 

“Exactly.” 

 

“There are worse words to live by, I suppose.” 

 

Loki snickered. “What about a honeymoon?” 

 

Tom looked at his mobile for a moment. “We can take a week.” 

 

“That might be sufficient.” 

 

The mortal laughed. “It'll have to do for the moment. Where would you like to go?” 

 

Loki shrugged. “Everywhere I've been in your realm has been in your presence. I care little for our next destination beyond that continued presence.” 

 

“We could go to Paris. That would be an easy trip, but far enough to feel different. And we both speak the language.” 

 

Loki refrained from pointing out that he spoke every language. “I suppose that would make things easier, though I doubt we'll spend much time out and about.” 

 

“If nothing else, we can order room service with confidence.” 

 

Loki chuckled. “As you like. I understand the tradition is to leave for the honeymoon right after the wedding reception.” 

 

“That seems impractical. We'll already be tired out from the day, let alone travelling. Why don't we go the following morning?” 

 

“And spend our first night as newly weds on our own home? I agree that sounds far more… agreeable.” 

 

Tom laughed. “I'll get Ben to drag everyone over to his house if people won't leave.” 

 

“Or we could just ignore them all and make love in the sitting room.” 

 

“Loki, my family will be there!” 

 

Loki grinned a wicked smile. “Then we'll give them all an extra incentive to leave.” 

 

“Let's make that plan B.” 

 

The god sighed theatrically. “As you wish.” 

 

Tom laughed. 

 

o0o

 

The months ticked down and winter turned into spring. 

 

The week before the wedding, the travelling guests began to arrive. Tom’s older sister was one of them. Loki didn’t get on with Sarah as well as he did Emma, but that would have been difficult, given that he and Tom’s younger sister were fairly good friends by now. 

 

The other person arriving from abroad was Chris Hemsworth. 

 

Loki kept to his workroom the morning the Australian actor was due to arrive. Mid morning, he heard the door below, and the distant rumble of voices. He looked towards the door, then went back to his project. 

 

He ignored the text from Tom asking him to come downstairs. 

 

A few minutes later there was a tap at his door. 

 

“Loki? Are you going to come down?” 

 

The god tensed. “If you insist.” 

 

“May I come in?” 

 

Loki quickly vanished several items from the workbench into his pocket dimension, then turned to face the door. “Enter.” 

 

Tom stepped inside and shut the door behind him. “Why are you hiding?” 

 

“I…” Loki grasped at the threads of confusion in his mind. “I’m… I don’t know.”

 

“He’s not your brother.”

 

Loki winced. “Obviously not.” 

 

“Please come down?” 

 

He ran a hand through is hair and got to his feet. Took one step towards the door. Then stopped. “I… I can’t.” 

 

Tom took a couple of quick steps and wrapped Loki in his arms. “You can. I know you can. You’ve faced unbelievable things, you can deal with one Aussie actor.” 

 

The god laughed and lay his head against his mortal’s shoulder. “It’s been so long. I… I miss him.” 

 

Tom squeezed him in a tight hug. “I know.” 

 

“I wish he could be here.” 

 

“Me too. He’d be proud of you.” 

 

“I think he’d be rather upset with me for having ‘died’ and run away again.” 

 

Tom chuckled. “But happy to see you anyway.” 

 

“Perhaps.” 

 

Tom pulled away and looked him in the eyes. “Chris isn’t Thor. He’s no more your brother than I’m you. Or Ben is Dr. Strange.” 

 

Loki tilted his head in acknowledgement. “I’m being ridiculous, I know, but…” 

 

“It’s different.” 

 

“It is.” 

 

“I understand. He’s going to be at the ceremony, but you don’t have to talk to him now if you’re not up for it.” 

 

Loki swallowed hard. “I’ll… I’ll come down.” 

 

Tom smiled. “Good. Come on.” He took the god’s hand and drew him out of the workroom and down the stairs to the ground floor. 

 

The figure sitting on their sofa was both entirely like, and completely unlike Loki’s brother. His hair was short - though longer than the last time Loki had seen Thor - and he had both of his eyes. Those eyes were the same crystalline blue that Loki had fallen in love with centuries ago, but his smile was completely different. 

 

The Australian set his glass on the table and stood up to greet them. He looked back and forth between himself and Tom. Everyone did that when presented with the reality of both of them together. 

 

“Well, I have to admit, this is a little weird.” 

 

Loki relaxed. Chris’s voice was much like Thor’s, but the way he spoke - accent, cadence, tone - was entirely different. 

 

“It’s just as strange for me, I assure you.” 

 

“You sure about that? Cuz you’re marrying a bloke that looks just like you like that was normal.” 

 

Loki laughed. “I’ve had some time to get used to the idea, though from what I understand, you were informed of my existence quite some time ago.” 

 

Chris grinned and rubbed the back of his head. “Yeah, sorry about that.” 

 

The god’s smile widened into a slightly mad grin. “Don’t worry, I’ll be sure to get even.” 

 

Chris chuckled nervously. 

 

“Loki, behave.” 

 

Loki slid Tom a sly look. “I’m jesting, of course.” 

 

“Of course.” Tom turned to Chris. “He does this with everyone, don’t worry. He’s never done anything terrible to Ben, I’m sure you’re safe.” 

 

Loki snickered. “The threat is sufficient in and of itself.” 

 

“Honestly, it probably means he likes you.” 

 

“Beloved, please don’t give my secrets away, I’ll have no mystique left.” 

 

Tom chuckled. “I’m sure you can maintain your mystique with or without my input.” 

 

“I request that you merely refrain from undermining my attempts to be intimidating.” 

 

“Isn’t the knowledge that you’re the most powerful being on the planet enough to keep your ego going?”

 

Loki grinned. “No.” 

 

Tom laughed. 

 

o0o

 

Chris left after supper, pleading travel fatigue. Tom and Loki sat curled up on the sofa together after he left. 

 

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

 

“No.” Loki cuddled deeper into the circle of Tom’s arms. “You were entirely correct.” 

 

“Thank you.” 

 

“For what?” 

 

“For… for trying. Chris is a good friend. I’d… I want you two to get on.” 

 

“Mmmm.” Loki settled his head on Tom’s shoulder. “You act like brothers, you know.”

 

Tom laughed. “I’m not sure how to take that, coming from you.” 

 

Loki snickered. “There have been periods of time when I had what might be considered a ‘normal’ relationship with my brother.” 

 

“And how often did you try and stab him during those periods?”

 

“Only occasionally.” 

 

“I suppose stabbing is less severe when one is a god.” 

 

“Exactly. In many cases it was the only way to get his attention; he’s remarkably oblivious at times.” 

 

Tom chuckled and kissed Loki’s forehead. “I’m glad you two had something of a chance to make up before things went… badly.” 

 

“Not as much as I might have wanted, but yes.” Loki bit his lip. “I… I wish things had fallen out differently. I regret not a single moment that I’ve spent with you, beloved, but I do wish I’d left things in a better place in my original universe.” 

 

Tom gave him a comforting squeeze. “I understand.” 

 

“I know you do. Better than anyone else possibly could.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did about five seconds of research about wedding in the UK, so if I got that wrong, please pardon my US showing. 
> 
> I have no idea if the Marvel Loki is actually a Discordian saint, but given that he's an agent of chaos and fictional characters are prized above real people in Discordianism, it seems fairly likely. 
> 
> The "joke" that Tom was making "for himself" that Loki doesn't explore is in fact a very obscure _Doctor Who_ reference.


	3. Chapter 3

 

Normally, Loki left the weather alone. He was perfectly capable of changing weather patterns; weather manipulation involved a fairly straightforward transfer of heat from one place to another. It was easy - if tedious - assuming one understood the chaotic patterns that were involved. If one _didn't_ understand those patterns, the results were disastrous.

 

Loki was very good with chaos in all its forms.

 

However, he left the weather alone because changing it was very rarely worth the effort; for it to work properly, it required weeks of careful attention.

 

On the other hand, making sure they had a perfect day for their wedding was completely worth whatever effort he could put into it. This combined with all of the rest of the preparations - including a heavy ward to keep paparazzi away - meant that Loki was very busy for the weeks before the ceremony.

 

He never went to any of Tom's red carpet engagements anyway, but even if he had, Loki was far too busy to even consider it now. He certainly had no intention of going to the Marvel premiers that Tom attended, even if they hadn't already come to an agreement about Loki avoiding reporters. Loki hated reporters. On one occasion he managed to make a member of the paparazzi cry just by talking to him.

 

Still, Loki missed Tom when he was gone, even if the god agreed that it was best that he not go with his mortal to these affairs. Loki put the time to good use, and this included a series of small adjustments to wind patterns daily. Hopefully this meant they would have perfect weather on their wedding day.

 

When the day actually dawned, blue skies dotted with fluffy white clouds spread over London.

 

Loki coordinated the set-up - occasionally creating a duplicate of himself so the he could be in two places at once - with a minimum of stress. He pitied the poor mortals who didn't have the ability to be in two places at once and still tried to coordinate their own weddings.

 

Once Emma arrived, she took over making sure the guests were corralled. It wasn't a big group, so she had no difficulty. Loki could have kept a duplicate in the role, but Tom's sister insisted, and Loki was starting to get nervous.

 

The ceremony began well before anyone would see them. A ritual bath was a major part of Asgardian tradition. Normally this would be done separately, but in the presence of their seconds. Hayley, not unreasonably, wanted no part of this. Instead Tom and Loki shared the bath - Loki thanked the Norns for their huge bathtub - with Ben filling the role of second for both of them. This resulted in much merriment - and some distraction - but fulfilled the necessity, as far as Loki was concerned.

 

After the bath, they separated to dress. Again, they should be with their seconds during this time, and Hayley came in once Loki was “decent” to help him with the outer layers of his attire.

 

“This is beautiful.”

 

“Thank you.” Loki twitched his coat into place. “The brocade isn't too much, is it?”

 

“No, it's lovely. Honestly, I think everyone is expecting you to wear armor. Or at least horns.”

 

Loki chuckled. “Tom didn't want me to.”

 

Hayley tugged on the coat. “This might actually have more gold.”

 

“Possibly.” He bit his lip and looked in the mirror. “How do I look?”

 

She smoothed Loki’s hair down his back.  “Like a king.”

 

He chuckled. “I'd have settled for ‘prince’ but king is acceptable.”

 

Hayley laughed. “Given up on world domination?”

 

“For the time being.”

 

She laughed again and shook her head. “There are times when I really have no idea of you're serious or not.”

 

“Does it matter?”

 

“Probably not.” Hayley pulled her mobile out of her pocket. “It's time.”

 

“Oh.” Loki's stomach flipped. “I…” He ran his hands over his hair yet again. “You have everything?”

 

The actress patted her jacket pockets. “Everything but the sword.”

 

“Yes, of course.” Loki drew a sword from his pocket dimension, the blade appearing out of thin air. He handed to Hayley, grip first. It was a short sword, suitable for a young warrior or a woman. The gold and silver sword had been dwarf-made for a very young prince who hadn’t yet given up on the sword as a primary weapon. “Here.”

 

Hayley gingerly took the sword. “It’s so light.”

 

“It’s intended for a child to wield.”

 

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “This is yours?”

 

“It is.” Loki took the weapon back and rotated his wrist so the blade swept a circle in the air. “I haven’t used it in centuries, but this was my first proper sword.”

 

“Don’t you usually use daggers?”

 

“I do now, but when I was young, I tried very hard to be the swordsman that my brother was, that my parents expected me to be.” The god bit his lip and handed the weapon back to Hayley. “I suppose I’ve kept it out of sentiment.”

 

“This was made on Asgard?”

 

Loki shook his head. “Nidavellir. It was a hundredth birthday gift from my mother.”

 

“So this is a thousand years old and has been in two other planets in a different reality?”

 

“More like five, but yes.”

 

“Wow.” Her eyes went wide and she looked at the sword with new respect. “I’m touching history.”

 

Loki smiled. “I’m older than that sword and have been to far more than five realms, and you’ve touched me before.”

 

“True, but this feels different.” Hayley looked at her mobile again. “Alright, it’s showtime.”

 

“Alright.” Loki smoothed his hair and coat again. He turned to Hayley, mouth open. “How do I…”

 

“You look fantastic,” she interrupted. “Relax.”

 

He chuckled self consciously. “Is it that obvious?”

 

“That you’re nervous? Of course. It’s also completely understandable. Now come on, time to get married.” Hayley all but dragged Loki out of his workroom and down the stairs. She stopped outside the closed door of Tom’s office. “Ben?”

 

The actor’s voice was muffled. “Yeah?”

 

“Are you two ready?”

 

“As long as Tom isn’t sick in the next few minutes, yes.”

 

Tom’s voice chimed in. “Hey!”

 

Loki chuckled.

 

“I’ll assume that we’re set then,” Hayley replied.

 

“That’s probably safe.”

 

“Okay, I’m taking Loki outside.”

 

“We’ll be out in two minutes.”

 

Hayley lead the way out the french doors off their dining room into the back garden. A dozen or so people sat on folding chairs, all facing forward so that they didn’t see Loki and Hayley sneak to the screen on the far side of the garden. A proper temple would have two entrances, one on either side, but short of going around to their neighbor’s yard - which would have meant climbing a wall - this was the best option.

 

A few minutes passed, and Loki fidgeted, shifting from foot to foot.

 

“Stop it,” Hayley whispered. “You’re not a schoolboy.”

 

“I can’t help it,” he whispered back. “I haven’t been this nervous in years.”

 

“You’ve faced off against the Avengers, getting married is nothing in comparison to that.”

 

“That’s not at all the same.”

 

Hayley straightened her spine and somehow managed to look down her nose at Loki despite their height difference. “Are you or are you not a god?”

 

“I am.”

 

“Then act like it.”

 

Loki straightened his own spine and nodded.

 

A bell rang at the front of the makeshift “temple” they’d arranged. Then a second chime. Then once again. As the third ring flowed through air, Loki stepped out from behind the screen, Hayley two steps behind him.

 

The gold embroidery on Loki’s coat and tunic shone in the late morning sun. The tunic had the high collar and asymmetrical cut that Loki preferred; the emerald silk embroidered with a deceptively simple gold geometric pattern. He wore simple black trousers and leather boots below.

 

The green and gold coat was long enough that it brushed the grass and trailed slightly behind him. The embroidery was, at first glance, a series of sinewy curves along every edge, high collar to hem. On closer examination, those curves proved to be serpents coiled around tree branches and one another. On the back of the coat was a stylized image of Yggdrasil, roots and branches all embroidered in gold. Loki’s hair had grown out, nearly down to his waist, and hung in a single shining waterfall over the upper part of the tree. When Loki turned his head, he could feel the strands of his hair interweaving with the branches.

 

Loki couldn’t help but steal a quick look across the way to where Tom and Ben processed up opposite to himself and Hayley. Tom’s suit was an incandescent deep blue, like sunlight shining through cobalt glass. The mortal’s eyes were turned towards Loki, clearly stealing his own peek at Loki’s costume. Tom smiled at Loki, and the god’s breath caught before he was able to smile in return.

 

Tom and Loki reached the front of the small assembled group simultaneously. As one, they reached out and took each other’s hands in front of the priestess. She stood on a slightly raised dias so that her head was slightly above theirs.

 

Not that Loki really noticed that.

 

His eyes were riveted to the gorgeous mortal in front of him. Tom had shaved his beard off again, and wore contacts instead of his glasses. His hair was swept back into a barely tamed mass of curls. The suit was even more spectacular up close, perfectly tailored as it was. It was simple, yes, but incredibly elegant.

 

“You look amazing,” Tom whispered.

 

“So do you.”

 

They both grinned.

 

The priestess cleared her throat, and they both looked at her.

 

Her voice was clear and loud enough to carry to the back of the small group. “Friends, we are here today to celebrate the union of two people who are only together because of a quirk of the universe. A union between god and man that is unprecedented. A pattern formed out of the chaos of the multiverse. A formation of fate which has come together in love.”

 

She paused and looked at them both, then scanned the crowd. “Tom and Loki have written virtually every word of this ceremony. It was born out of the traditions of both their cultures and signifies their love for one another. We are here to witness the binding of two people who are already bound together. To witness their commitment.” Here she turned to Tom. “Please begin.”

 

He nodded to her, then turned to Loki. Tom pitched his voice so that it sounded like he was talking just to Loki, but could easily be heard by the assembled witnesses. “Loki, I have loved you since before we even met. For ten years, I have been you. Lived with you, died with you, over and over. When we first met, I was ready to say goodbye, but instead I was saying hello.”

 

Tom took a deep breath and let it out slowly. His voice shook as he continued. “I thought that I would never find the kind of love I have for you; that I would never find this happiness, but you proved me wrong in the best possible way, and I couldn’t be happier. You complete me, and I will stand at your side for the rest of our lives, however long that might be.” Tom smiled, and ran his thumbs over the backs of Loki’s hands, then gave them a quick squeeze.

 

Loki cleared his throat, but still his voice quavered. “Tom, when we first met, you already knew me. You knew who and what I was, and loved me still. I had never felt such love and compassion, such acceptance, in all my centuries. In you, I have found my perfect completion, my perfect balance. You are the sun to my moon. My perfect reflection. I love you more than I ever thought possible. I would be honored to have you at my right hand for as long as we both live.”

 

They both looked to the priestess, who smiled at them. “Well said.” She turned her attention to the witnesses and gave them all a cheeky smile. “In a traditional Christian ceremony, the priest or minister would now preach at the captive audience about morality, or the sacred nature of matrimony. I will do none of these things. This ceremony is about Tom and Loki and the commitments they have made to one another, and nothing more. From a religious point of view, I can only speculate whether my faith’s lady would approve, but I think she would look at these two and laugh with delight at what they have wrought together. I have known no finer tricksters than Loki and Tom, long may they cause chaos together.”

 

The audience chuckled. Loki grinned at Tom, who grinned back.

 

She turned her attention to Ben and Hayley. “Seconds, please present the instruments of binding.”

 

Hayley handed Loki his sword as Ben handed Tom his. The pair crossed the blades horizontal to the ground; the blades touching just below the guards. Tom put his left hand over Loki’s right, and Loki mirrored him. In an Asgardian ceremony, this would normally be done with sword and dagger, a sword for the man, a dagger for the woman. Since Loki’s weapon of choice was the dagger, they had discussed doing it the traditional way, but ultimately decided that they should both have swords as a sign of equality.

 

“May these two be bound together for eternity.” Tom and Loki both twisted their swords, each in a wide arc. A gasp came from the guests. This trick looked incredibly dangerous, and they’d practiced it extensively. By the time the arcs were completed, Tom held Loki’s sword and Loki held Tom’s.

 

The priestess brought her hands down on top of theirs. “May the branches of Yggdrasil shelter them, may its roots support them.” She pulled her hands back again. Tom and Loki shifted their blades so that an edge faced up on both of them. Loki cut the heel of his left hand against the blade of his sword in Tom’s hands. Tom repeated the motion on his sword in Loki’s grip. The mortal winced as the steel bit into his hand, but made no sound. They clasped hands so that the cuts touched and their blood mingled.

 

Loki could feel Tom’s magic flow into him, above what he usually felt from their bond. He projected a wave of seidr into the mortal aimed at helping his body heal the damage. Tom’s breath caught, and he closed his eyes. When their hands separated, their cuts were both healed.

 

There was a mutter from the witnesses. Whether it was because of the exhibition of magic or the bloodletting, Loki was uncertain, but it didn’t matter.

 

They both handed the swords back to their seconds, Ben taking Loki’s sword as Hayley took Tom’s.

 

The priestess spoke again. “May the exchange of blood be a bond. May the exchange of vows be a promise. May the exchange of rings be a symbol.”

 

Tom took Loki’s engagement ring from Ben and slipped it onto the god’s hand. “May this ring be a symbol of my love and commitment to you.”

 

Loki smiled at Tom and looked down at the ring. He’d missed it, despite being without it for less than a day. He took the smooth, pale gold ring from Hayley and slipped it onto Tom’s left hand. “May this ring be a symbol of my love and comment to you.”

 

“We have witnessed the binding of these two people. Witnessed the exchange of rings, vows, and blood. May they never be torn asunder.” She turned her attention back to them. “Go on, it’s kissing time.”

 

Everyone laughed, then cheered as Tom pulled Loki into a kiss.

 

o0o

 

After the ceremony was over, the knot of guests flowed inside as the pair of them took care of the last bits of paperwork, then took a moment to themselves.

 

After a prolonged kiss, Tom pulled away and looked Loki over. “That coat is amazing.”

 

“I’m glad you like it. It was rather a lot of work.”

 

Tom ran a finger over the gold embroidery down the front. “You didn’t do this by hand, did you?”

 

“No, I actually had a great deal of it already woven, it was more a matter of putting it all together.”

 

“You look wonderful.”

 

“As do you, beloved. That is a spectacular color.”

 

Tom grinned. “It’s rather vivid.”

 

“It’s beautiful. As are you.” Loki leaned in for another kiss.

 

After a few minutes of reminding each other why they did this in the first place, the pair went inside. A cheer went up as they walked through the french doors hand in hand.

 

Emma snagged her brother by the arm. “Congratulations, you two.”

 

Tom gave her a hug and kissed the top of her head. “Thanks.”

 

“Thank you,” Loki echoed.

 

She smiled and grabbed Tom’s left hand. “So what kind of metal is this? I’ve never seen a ring this color before.”

 

“It’s electrum,” Tom replied.

 

She raised an eyebrow. She looked so much like Tom in that moment that Loki had to smile. “Isn’t electrum made up?”

 

The god chuckled. “No, it’s an alloy of gold and silver.”

 

“Huh, weird.” She dropped Tom’s hand and hugged Loki. “Welcome to the family. I get two older brothers now.”

 

“Much older in my case.”

 

“Well obviously.” She nudged Loki with her arm. “Cradle robber.”

 

“If one were to adjust for the relative ages based on species, Tom is older than I am.”

 

“Nuh uh, that’s not going to fly, Mr. ‘I’m over a thousand years old’.”

 

Loki laughed. “Fair enough.”

 

They mingled and chatted. Everyone here was a close friend or family member. More on Tom’s side, obviously, given that Loki’s family was dead or a universe away. Or both. He ended up in a conversation with Sophie and the priestess about marriage traditions from Midgard and Asgard.

 

“What was with all that business with the swords?” Sophie asked. “That looked extremely tricky, not to mention dangerous.”

 

“Ah.” Loki leaned forward. “I couldn’t quite let go of that tradition. Thor and I used to practice the maneuver when we were young.” He smiled at the memory, somewhat surprised by the purely happy reminiscence of his brother. “The exchange of weapons symbolizes the union of families. That's very important in a traditional ceremony, but as it’s mostly about the prospective children of said union, so we decided to not draw attention to it.”

 

“Not planning on having kids?”

 

He raised an eyebrow at Sophie. “And how would we do that?”

 

She shrugged. “You could adopt or have surrogate.”

 

Loki blinked. “I… we haven’t discussed it.”

 

“Having children is life-changing. Honestly that’s half of why Ben and I got married, we both wanted kids and wanted that kind of environment to raise them in.”

 

The god nodded, but looked away, over to his beloved mortal. Tom was chatting animatedly to his older sister and Chris, but he caught Loki’s gaze and smiled at him.

 

By the time Loki gathered his wits, the topic had shifted and the priestess was speaking. “I always told myself that if I ever performed a marriage ceremony, I’d start it with that bit from the _The Princess Bride,_ but it seemed like it might be in poor taste this time.”

 

Loki adopted a high pitched, nasal tone. “‘Mawage is what bwings us together today.’”

 

The two women laughed.

 

“You’ve seen _The Princess Bride?”_ Sophie asked.

 

“Of course. Tom made me watch it with him. Apparently I said ‘as you wish’ one too many times to be borne.”

 

“Oh man, now I wish I’d done it.” The priestess shook her head. “The alternative would be to slip in a bit of rhetoric about not being jealous of each other’s lovers, but that was clearly too on the nose. Not too many grooms are also sleeping with the best man. At least not openly.”

 

Loki laughed. “Is that really a part of a marriage tradition? But this world is so…”

 

“Monogamous? Yeah. It’s from a tribal culture in the Amazon.”

 

“Not _all_ mortals are fools.”

 

The women laughed again.  

 

o0o

 

Eventually they got around to cutting the cake, and toasts and such. Tom had been insistent that their cake actually taste good, not just be pretty. It was decorated with blue and green flowers made out of fruit, and was in fact delicious.

 

They’d decided against having a ‘first dance’ since when they went dancing together it almost always ended with them having sex against whatever surface happened to be handy at the time. So they sat through a handful of speeches, which were blessedly short, and drank champagne until Tom was notably tipsy, as were most of the guests.

 

He and Tom took over the love seat while the rest sat where ever they could find space. Tom sprawled across Loki’s lap, one hand holding his champagne, the other arm wrapped around Loki’s shoulders. Loki watched the mortals as they laughed and drank and told one another stories.

 

The group compared notes as to when they first learned that Loki was real. This put him in the odd position of being the center of attention but also completely apart from the group. Luckily a lap full of gorgeous mortal husband was enough to distract him from any feelings of isolation this might have otherwise brought.

 

“What about you, Tom?” Hayley asked.

 

“Me?” Tom blinked at her. “I’ve always known.”

 

“No you haven’t.”

 

“Well, I suppose ‘know’ is overstating things.” He turned slightly, which shifted his weight intriguingly in Loki’s lap. Tom gazed at Loki’s face for a long moment before replying. “There was always a feeling that Loki was more than just a character. That he was a part of me, but also his own person, even before I knew that he was real.” He set his champagne flute on the table with exaggerated care. “But even so, I thought I was mental when he first talked to me.” Tom cupped the god’s cheek with his now-free hand. “I’m so glad it was real.” He leaned in and gave Loki a quick kiss tasting of champagne and icing.

 

“I didn’t properly believe it at first either,” Loki added once the kiss was over.

 

“What do you mean?” That was Chris.

 

“When I first arrived in this world, it seemed impossible that this mortal could have any connection to me other than a superficial resemblance.” He traced a finger over Tom’s jaw and revelled in the feel of magic that flowed between them. “But it was so much more than that.”

 

Tom smiled. “We’re very lucky to have found one another.”

 

“We are.” This time Loki pulled him in for another kiss.

 

Emma gave them a wolf whistle when the kiss was still going thirty seconds later. Tom broke away laughing and flipped a rude gesture at her. Everyone laughed, Emma included.

 

o0o

 

Well before supper time, the party wound down. From the way that many of the guests were talking, the party might very well continue at Ben and Sophie’s house. After many fond goodbyes, Tom and Loki were blessedly alone.

 

Tom leaned against the inside of their front door and gave an exaggerated sigh. “Finally.”

 

Loki chuckled and held out a hand which Tom took. “So, husband.”

 

Tom laughed. “Yes, husband?”

 

“Somehow that sounds odd.”

 

“I agree, but that’s what we are now.”

 

Loki drew them together and lay small kiss on his _husband’s_ mouth. “I didn’t think I could love you anymore than I already did, but I believe today might have proven me wrong.”

 

“I’m glad.” Tom kissed him in return. “Now, how about you take me to bed, husband.”

 

Loki grinned. “As you wish, husband mine.”

 

Tom laughed, then squeaked as Loki scooped him up in his arms. “Oh no!”

 

“I’m afraid you’ll have to settle for the threshold of our bedroom, beloved. I’m not going to take outside for the sake of tradition.”

 

“It’s a silly tradition anyway.”

 

Loki carried Tom upstairs. He’d done this many times before - it amused Tom no end that Loki could carry him like he weighed no more than a kitten - but this felt different somehow. Through the bedroom door, into the room that now held their marriage bed.

 

Loki lay the mortal down and sat beside him. He brushed shaking fingers along Tom’s jaw. “I never thought I could have this.”

 

Tom turned his face into Loki’s touch and kissed his palm. “Have what?”

 

“This kind of happiness. I thought that if I ever wed, it would be to some foreign princess to cement an alliance, not for love. To commit myself before witnesses to the man I loved was beyond expectation.”

 

Tom gave him a crooked smile. “You’ve been thinking about this for a long time, haven’t you? Well before you ever met me.”

 

Loki hung his head. “Yes.”

 

“If it helps, so have I.”

 

The god looked up with wide eyes. “What do you mean?”

 

Tom bit his lip. “I’ve had this feeling for a long time that marriage was... flawed. I saw my parents’ marriage fall apart as a child. And then when I realized that I… that I fancied men as well as women, it felt like that was just another barrier. Another reason why it couldn’t work.”

 

Loki raised a questioning eyebrow.

 

“Gay marriage has only been legal in this country for a few years, Loki. When I was young it wasn’t an option.”

 

“Ah.” Loki had run across a few scraps of information that really only made sense in that context, but he’d assumed that the laws of this realm were stagnant, as they were on Asgard. “I hadn’t quite realized that.”

 

“It was heartbreaking on one level. The first time I fell in love with a bloke, I realized that we could never had that kind of future together. I tried to convince myself it didn’t matter. That the whole idea was flawed, outdated, but…” He shrugged. “It did matter. Even if I never got married myself, or if I married a woman, it wasn’t fair.”

 

“Then I’m glad your realm came to its senses.”

 

“Not the whole world, but a lot of it, yes.”

 

“We are so lucky, my love.” Loki leaned down and kissed Tom again. “We’ve found one another against all odds, against reality itself, and in a time when we could wed, could be together without fear.”

 

Tom nodded. “It’s all so terribly unlikely, and yet here we are.” He pulled Loki in for another kiss. “In case I haven’t said it enough today, I love you.”

 

“It’s never enough.” Loki smiled, hoping to make that statement into a joke, rather than the truth it actually was. “I love you as well. I couldn’t be happier.”

 

Tom pulled Loki down again and his voice dropped into a suggestive purr. “I might be able to make you happier.”

 

The god laughed and kissed his mortal. “Impossible.”

 

Tom grinned. “I like a challenge.”

 

 

Tom was right, Loki could be happier, but not by much.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the fluffiness that was this story! 
> 
> There is indeed a traditional Amazonian marriage ceremony where the couple are warned against being jealous of their other lovers. I'm afraid I can't help but get up on my soapbox, both in favor of healthy poly relationships and gay rights. 
> 
> I borrowed a few things from my own wedding. Before anyone asks, I was not married by a Discordian, but there was a sword.


End file.
